


Bottom Dream Oneshots

by SJ_CocaCrack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Dream Supremacy, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Youtuber - Freeform, botTom, minecraft youtuber, streamer - Freeform, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_CocaCrack/pseuds/SJ_CocaCrack
Summary: Bunch of Bottom Dream oneshots, I post chapters on Wattpad SJ_CocaCrack and then I put them here.This is his persona, I wouldn't write this with the actual Dream (Clay). If you do not like this stuff, do not read, and leave.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 860





	1. Whitelisted

**Author's Note:**

> yes

Dreamnoblade  
Originally written on Discord by me.  
THESE ARE THEIR PERSONAS.

3rd POV

"So.. Techno.. you want to be whitelisted on my smp?" Dream said over the phone. "Yeahp." Techno responded, while laying in bed. Lately he had been thinking about joining Dream's smp, he just wasn't sure when.

Dream smiled devilishly, "Alright.. but.. you have to do one thing for me when you get here.." Dream purred, closing his eyes. "and... what is that?" Techno asked, blinking blankly. "You'll see when you get there.. I'll send someone to get you at spawn." Dream yawned a bit, sitting up, "I'll see you soon, Technoblade." he then hung up.

Techno got ready, putting his robe on, and walking out. He slipped his boots on, and left. Techno opened the worlds he can join, and he tried entering the smp. This time, he was allowed to join, he was whitelisted. He joined, and Callahan was waiting for Techno.

He escorted Techno to Dream's house, and then left. Techno looked at the house, and smiled a bit. He walked inside, looking around, and going upstairs.. He looked for Dream, but he could not find Dream.

He found 3 doors, a black door, a blue door, and a green door, with a smile face on it. He grabbed the white handle of the green door, and pushed it open, finding Dream laying on the bed.

His eyes widened a bit, seeing Dream's hand over his own face. Dream removed it, looking up at Techno, "Oh, you're here." Dream yawned, face revealed to the other male..

Techno was just staring at Dream, his face.. his face was so hot.. Techno snapped out of it, "Dream.. your.. mask... isn't on.." he blushed a bit, "yeaah I know." Dream smiled softly.

"Feel special.. You saw my face before George." Dream joked, but he only continued to smile. "What was that thing you wanted me to do..?" Techno asked, smiling a bit.

Dream only smirked, "something.. special.." he slightly opened his legs. "Technoblade.. I want..~ you.. to fuck me~" Dream purred, making Techno's eyes widen..

He took a moment, he didn't want to turn down the offer.. It was Dream, who was fucking.. hot.. and fit.. Techno wanted his hands on Dream, Dream just looked perfect.

Techno came over, Dream's green eyes watching as he closed the door. Techno slipping his robe off, and leaving it neatly on a desk chair. He took a moment, before turning around, "I'll do it~" he said, feeling his body get a bit excited.

Dream smiled, "Good." he waited as Techno came over. Techno had got his basic stuff on, robe, shoes, and crown. Once by Dream, he started unbuckling his gold buttons of his white shirt, taking it off and dropping it on the ground. It revealed his nice pale chest, with a few scars on it. 

Dream was going to allow Techno to undress him, just like a doll. He wanted to be the toy of the others, he wanted it badly. Techno got his pants unbuckled for now, before slipping them off. Now he was going to work on Dream, who was only in a green hoodie, and boxers.

Techno leaned down, going onto the bed, looking into the green eyes of Dream. They.. they were beautiful, some of the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They shined, similar to emeralds, they were just perfect. 

He moved his eyes down, looking at Dream's soft pink lips. His hands trailing upwards, to trace them. They were soft, just liked they looked. Dream chuckled a bit, "you're really intrigued with my face, aren't you?" he only smiled more.

Techno wanted to kiss Dream, "Techno..~ you can do whatever you want." Dream purred, wanting to be used. This caused Techno to go down, and kiss Dream deeply, touch Dream's soft pale face. Hold his face in his hands, and enjoy his soft lips.

Dream kissed back, enjoying the hungry kiss. He shuddered a bit, as Techno's hands moved down, all the way down to the bottom of his hoodie. They went under, and up, tracing his sides. 

His cheeks heated up, him squirming slightly. Techno pulled away, taking his hoodie, and pulling it up, to reveal his pale chest. Techno got Dream's hoodie off, nothing else was under besides that c h e s t.

He went down, kissing it softly, and moving to Dream's pink buds. Giving it a small lick, which made Dream let out a sound. He liked that sound, he wanted to hear more of those sounds, so he attacked it.

This is exactly what Dream wanted.. Dream wanted this. He wanted to be taken advantage of, he wanted to be toyed with. He knew Techno would be the perfect person, he just needed the right opportunity. The whitelisting was perfect, he could finally be someones doll.

He continued to let out sounds, as Techno twirled his tongue around his nipple. Techno played with both of the sensitive spots. His hunger growing for Dream, and his boner only getting harder.

Techno wanted to hear Dream get louder. He stood up, basically ripping Dream's boxers off, and looking at the males naked body. It made him hungry, Dream looked so perfect. "Dream..~ you.. you look so fucking perfect~" Techno blabbered out, his hands moving to touch Dream soft skin. He kissed all over, wanting to leave himself on different parts of Dream'a body. 

Techno got his boxers off next, tossing them somewhere, and hovering back above Dream. "Mmn~ what are you waiting for~ bacon~" He smirked devilishly, Techno leaning down to kiss him once more.

Techno spread Dream's legs, Dream ready for it. Techno noticed Dream had put Lube on the dresser, it just looked like lipstick or something, but once you look closely, it isnt. He grabbed it, slipping some one his fingers, and putting them right into Dream.

Dream moaned, eyes widening as his insides were stretched. His tight walls clenched around Techno's fingers, making Techno smirk. He watched as Dream turned into a mess, as he moved his fingers, even adding a 3rd and 4th one.

After that, with Dream being a mess, he was ready to fuck the other. He was ready to make Dream scream in pleasure. He spread Dream's legs, and his cheeks more, positioning his hard length at the entrance, and entered it inside. Dream's eyes widened, Techno was large, very large.

Dream panted at the large size, leaning his head back, and letting out a slight moan. Techno took a moment, before he thrusted deeply into Dream, making the one under moan more. Dream's mind drifted off into the river of pleasure, he only focused on the groans, and his own moans coming out of himself and Techno. Also the pure pleasure as Techno thrusted in his insides, making him feel amazing.

He only got louder and louder, and Techno leaned his head back, feeling his buildup. Meanwhile, Callahan came back home, hearing the sounds. He blinked for a moment, realizing why Dream wanted him to get Techno. He made himself some type of hot beverage, and sat on the table, dying inside.

He heard the loud moans of Dream in pleasure, he just stared at the liquid. The door opened and Sapnap, George, and Karl came in. "Callah-" George stopped, hearing the sounds, "im- WHAT-" he was confused, Sapnap and George snuck up the stairs. Karl sitting down with Callahan.

They kicked the door down, seeing something they didn't expect, "DREA-" they stopped, Techno stopped, Dream stopped.

Techno was mortified, Dream only got pissed.. They had just.. came in.. like that.. "Ngh~! g-get out~!" Dream growled, wanting Techno to continue. George started snickering, until Dream shouted, "GET OUT BEFORE I HAND YOU BY YOUR CRUSTY TOES ON A TREE" He shouted, both visibly getting scared, and closing the door quickly, running steps were heart.

Techno was flustered, until Dream grabbed his face, making Techno look back at him, "Where were we~?" he purred, lust in his eyes. Techno snapped out of it, continuing what he was doing before. Dream felt closer, "Oh~ fuck~! MNGH~!" he moaned, legs shaking. Techno pounded deep into his prostate, which made Dream start to scream, and quiver in pleasure. Cumming, right as Techno erupted right inside of him.

Techno collapsed, sighing deeply, as Dream just shook, and slowly relaxed...After a bit, both males were laying together in bed. Dream was under the comfy greenyellow covers, cuddling with the pink haired male, Technoblade. Both were exhausted, and tired. They both fell asleep there, Callahan's ears were haunted, and George and Sapnap had things to tease Dream with.

-The End-


	2. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno catches Dream taking a bath in lake,,,... he sees a little too much.. oh no..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kills self

Dreamnoblade, again.

THESE ARE THEIR PERSONAS.

3rd POV

Dream was naked in the clear warm water, relaxing. He was currently taking a bath, since he needed some time to relax. On the other hand, Technoblade had just finished farming some potatoes. He cleaned his hands, changed his clothes, slipping on his regal red silk cape, and walking out of Pogtopia.

He wandered through the forest, taking a nice long walk. Until finally, his eyes stumbled across movement through the leaves. He happened to see blondish hair sticking out of the cracks. He had keen eyesight, so he easily spotted it. The hair was familar, it was Dream's. Him being a total simp for this man, he peered through, watching as Dream sprinkles water over his body, and chill in the water.

He decided to continue watching, eyes slowly widening as Dream stood up, revealing the lower half of his body, including his ass. Technoblade gulped, staring at how perfect it was.  
His eyes were open wide, as Dream turned around, he realized Dream wasn't wearing his smile mask, he got to see e v e r y t h i n g. He didn't even realize that he started to lean forward, and then fall through the leaves, revealing his cover.

Dream gasped as he saw the pink haired male. He never saw Techno to be a pervert, his face heated up, and he growled, "Technoblade!" he shouted, Techno getting up, and slowly backing up. Dream grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist, and putting his mask on. He looked over at the shocked pink haired male. Techno was sweating, "Dream.. I can explain.. it wasn-" Dream looked over, his green eyes piercing Techno.

Techno knew Dream was intimidating with the mask, but without it!? holy shit, those green eyes can stare into your stole. Techno stopped though, once he saw a smirk form on Dream's face. Dream walked over, Techno slowly backing up, until he couldn't anymore. Dream dropped the towel, once again revealing his body, which caused Techno to stare.. "How about.. I teach you a little lesson~?" Dream chuckled, lowering himself down, putting his knees on eachside of Techno, basically hovering above.

Techno stared at Dream's body, "Oh~ you like what you see~? Bacon boy~?" Dream purred, Techno was kind of just.. speechless.. He just nodded at Dream, feeling a boner start to rise.. Dream grinned, proceeding to unbutton Techno's shirt, then take it off. He tossed it, then got on to Techno's pants. He pushed Techno more down, "Agh~ fuck Dream-" Techno groaned, suprised at how much of a power bottom Dream was being.

Usually Dream wasn't like t h i s, he was flustered, etc. Techno watched as his pants were unbuckled, then unzipped, then pulled down to his ankles, Dream bit his lip, "You're already so hard for me...~ I'll make you enjoy every bit of this~ 'Your Majesty'~" Dream smirked, pulling Techno's boxers right down. He then put his head down, holding Techno's large, hard cock, and stroking it slowly.

Dream maneuvered his mouth over, licking the tip, and swirling around it. Then engulfing it right into his warm wet mouth. Techno groaned, leaning his head back, and gripping the green grass. Dream moved his head up and down, going at a slow, then face pace. His own cock was hard, he was generally horny. Techno was just a perfect opportunity to have good sex. Especially with how big that cock of his was, Dream couldn't wait to fill himself with it. Technoblade was ecstatic, Dream was making him feel amazing.

He groaned, grabbing a clump of Dream's wet hair, and guiding him. He started to reach his climax after all the sucking, and Dream could sense it by how much Techno's cock was twitching. Right as Techno was going to cum, he pulled his mouth off, which made Techno growl. "Oh shush~ you're not cumming yet~" Dream scoffed, moving back up, and spreading his own cheeks. He then proceeded to allign Techno's cock with his own wanting hole. He went straight down, moaning as he was filled by the large, throbbing cock.

Technoblade groaned as he felt how tight Dream's walls were. They felt so good around his hard throbbing cock, it was like the best drug in the world. He looked up at Dream's handsome face, looking at how, lewd and pleased the male was. Dream looked down at him, grinning, and starting to move up and down.

He rode Techno, he thought Techno inside of him was amazing. Dream loudly moaned, "Ohhh~ fuck~! Yes~! Techno you feel so fucking good~! Oh my god.. ngh~!" Dream leaned back, arms supporting him as he moved his hips up and down. Techno laid there, breathing somewhat heavily.. He felt his own buildup, Dream's movement made him feel so fucking good. Dream felt absolutely amazing, he wanted to fill Dream up, he wanted Dream to moan louder.

Dream was smirking, and moaning, slamming himself harder on the length, continuing to moan, and praise Techno. "A-agh~! Techno~! Your cock feels so..~ feels so godly~! aw fuck~! it's so huge~!" Dream moaned out, panting and slamming the cock into his prostate. It only turned him into more of a mess, he felt pure bliss. Techno started to feel closer and closer, until finally he couldnt hold it, he decided to give Dream a suprise. He thrusted his hips up, all the way in there, and filling Dream.

Dream moaned loudly, cumming just from being filled, and it squirted right onto Techno's face. Techno leaned his head back, panting. Dream only turned into more of a devilish look, he started back up, making Techno's eyes widen. Dream started riding him once again, he was NOT DONE. he said punishment for a reason, he was going to take every single last drop of cum out of Techno's body.

He repeated the processes, riding Techno, and making Techno cum. Techno started to feel his cock get sore from all of this, "Dream..~" Techno tried to speak, but he only got another round. After like 10 rounds; yeah Dream was a warrior, he knew how to ride for a long time. Techno was out of it, Dream felt so full, and good. He pulled out, letting cum drip out of him, down onto Techno. Techno turned his head to the left, "fuck..." he groaned, tired, and sore. Dream wasn't kidding when he said punishment,

he enjoyed the rounds, but the aftermath.. Dream got up, limping a bit, but then stretching. He looked af Techno, getting Techno's bottom clothes off, and taking Techno over to the pond. Where then, they rinsed off, and relaxed for a bit. They soon got out, Techno was tired as hell, Dream was pretty sleepy. They got clothed once again, "Techno.. can i have some of your baked potatoes.." he yawned, "yeahp." Techno said, putting his cape on, and walking back to Pogtopia, alongside Dream. Once back home, Wilbur was home, "Techno-" he looked at Dream, "Dream." he said, raising an eyebrow at the 2. "Hallo." Techno said, Dream waving. Techno brought Dream down, helping Dream down the stairs, so then he could bake some potatoes.

-The End pog-


	3. Prey.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is the predator, Dream is the prey.. Dream messes up, and gets screwed that day :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mnfnv fdreamnotufnd

This is dreamnotfound :)  
Usually I see George as the bottom, but today I wanted to do a change!

This takes place in a Speedrunner vs 1hunter

Also i plan to mention Dream's nAme once, just for a tease thing.

3rd POV

"Oh Dreeeeam~" George purred as he made his way down the cave, iron sword in hand.. Dream bit his lip, feeling the unnerving feeling.. He was crouched down, trying to lower his breathing.

Dream had been out of a lot of luck today.. He was only in gold boots, with an iron sword. George was in full iron, WITH a diamond sword. Dream was pretty damn terrified.

He silently mined the wall, sliding through, he tried to sneak by George. His foot touched the ground softly, trying not to make any sound. His other foot made its way down, being a bit too loud.. George turned around seeing Dream trying to be sneaky, George grinned, silently making his own way over, putting his sword at Dream's neck.

"Dreamie~" He purred, whispering into Dream's ears. "NO!" Dream yelled, pushing George's arm off, and running. The speedrunner tripped a bit, stumbling, and falling face forward. He crawled away, being very stubborn, and not wanting to take the manhunt loss. Dream's ears heard George's creepy giggling, Dream just crawled over to a corner, pressing his back against it.. 

George hovered above Dream, grinning. His clout goggles on his head, looking down at Dream. Dream's mask hid the pure fear in his eyes. George just chuckled, able to sense the fear. "Aww..~ you're scared~?" He leaned down, tilting Dream's chin up with his sword.

Dream hissed at George, George laughing.. "We already know I won.. how about I claim my prize~?" George purred, keeping the sword at Dream's neck. His other hand, grabbing Dream's leg, and pulling him down. Dream was on the cold stone ground, legs open. "Geeeeorgeee-" he blushed, looking away, knowing what the male wanted.

"Shhhh" George got down, kissing Dream's warm pale neck. Dream blushed a bit, feeling the lips on his neck. George's hands moved up Dream's hoodie, touching Dream's sides with his cold hands.. Dream shuddered, "G-George..~" he closed his eyes, feeling George touch his 2 nipples, playing with them.

Dream felt a wave of something go through him, he whined softly, feeling so submissive suddenly.. He was already hard just from the fear, and George's touches. He knew he wanted this, he wanted it even if he didn't show it at first. Dream never admitted it, but he liked being prey most of the time. He liked being hunted down, and then used. George was filling his needs, of being his predator.

Dream felt George mess with his pants, pulling them down, off his ankles. George hovered up, looking down at Dream.. His hand touched Dream's buldge, making Dream let out a ah~, "You like that~? Dreamie~?" he purred, seeing no reaction. Dream felt the cold blade press somewhat deeper in his neck, "Y-Yes~!" He spoked up, gulping at the stinging feeling in his neck.

"Good boy.." George stopped pressing it so deep. The Top pulled the bottoms boxers off, sliding them off, throwing them with his pants. This revealed his erection, which sprang out the moment his boxers were pulled down.

"Ah.. look at how hard you are~" George smirked, hand wrapping around the hard cock of Dream. Dream let out a cute little whimper, as George played with his erection. After a while, Dream turned into a mess, silently mumbling for George to fuck him. "Say that louder.. Dream~" he teased, Dream whining some more, "Please~! George fuck me~!" He begged, George grinning, "Louder." George commanded, "P-PLEASE~! GEORGE, FUCK ME~! FUCK ME HARD~! PLEASE~!" Dream begged, making George's grin get bigger. 

George stood up, undoing his clothes. He took his member out, which was quite large, just what Dream wanted. Dream spread his own legs, which were shaking softly. George leaned down once again, spreading Dream, and putting his fingers at the pink hole, then putting it in Dream. Dream gasped and moaned softly, feeling his walls tighten around George's cold finger.

Soon Dream was moaning, and quivering from pleasure. 3 fingers were in his now stretched hole, thrusting in and out, finger fucking him hard. Dream moaned loudly, feeling like he was going to cum, "Y-YES~! NGH~!" He drooled from it all, feeling pure bliss. 

He whined loudly when they were removed, until he felt something larger go into his hole, making him moan loudly. George had went inside, filling Dream up with his hard cock. Dream wad getting fucked once again, this time by George's hard, throbbing, cock. Dream moaned loudly, even crying a bit from the pleasure. He only had a few second to adjust, before George started thrusting.

It felt amazing to be used as a toy, he wanted more, he wanted George's cum. "A-AH~! Y-YES~! G-GEORGE~! CUM IN ME~! FUCK ME~! FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM~!" Dream basically moaned out loudly, making George smirk, "Ohh~? you like this you little speedrunning slut~? you like the way my cock fills you~?" He smirked at Dream, thrusting deeper, rubbing against Dream's prostate. "Y-YES~! YES~! I DO~! PLEASE~! FILL ME, PLEASE, PLEASE~!" He cried out, as George slammed in and out of his prostate, sending Dream into pure bliss. 

Dream couldn't tell what was happening anymore, all he felt was pleasure, he felt that cock moving in his insides, making him feeling amazing. "G-GEORGE~! NYAH~! I'M- I'M GONNA CUM~~!!!!" He cried out, feeling his limit. 

George thrusted hard into him, watching Dream cum all over his stomach. He smirked, slamming once more into Dream, and filling the male up with his warm seed. Dream moaned loudly at the feeling, eyes widening under his mask.

One thing George knew not to do, was take off Dream's mask. So for that whole time of sex, he didn't touch it, he left it on, wishing he could see Dream's eyes.

George pulled out of Dream, looking at Dream, who was shaking softly from the aftermath. George smiled down at Dream, "Good Speedy boi." He leaned down, giving Dream a deep loving kiss. Dream chuckled a bit, moving to kiss George back. His hand made it's way to the diamond sword, that George had placed.

Then just like that.. the manhunt was on, "HAHA! GEORGE! ROUND 2!" He said, limping a bit, but he was going to take a chance. "DREAM- YOU SON OF A BITCH!" George screamed, making Dream wheeze, and continue the Speedrunner vs 1 hunter.

-The end-


	4. Blob (Crack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... me losing myself.. I am corrupted,,.. dream blob,,...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read if you are uncomfortable with this

Also um take some art, shocking moments before Dream blob became a cum dumpster.   
Btw my insta is sj_flareia if you want to see more of my art.

WARNING THIS CONTAINS DREAM BLOB  
DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT GETTING FUCKED

ALSO THIS IS DREAMNOBLADE, BE PREPARED FOR THIS CRACK FIC.

3rd POV

A Normal day for Dream, he made his way down the prime path, smiling. Up until he heard a noise, something landing behind him. He turned around, seeing Techno, the pink haired male put away his trident, "Dream, hello." Techno said, Dream smiling, "Hey Technoblade." He turned fully.

"I made you something.." Techno muttered, pulling out a glass bottle, that held a green liquid. Dream raised an eyebrow under his mask, Dream took the bottle, sniffing it. It smelt really good, Techno stood there, watching as Dream opened it, and then proceeded to take a swig. Techno kept a still face, "Do you like it?" He asked, Dream nodding, guzzling down the drink, "Woah! that was.. wow... that was delicious, Techno." he complimented, wiping his lips. Techno smiled, his smile was innocent, or was it?

Dream felt lightheaded pretty soon, and then everything went black. When he awoke, he didn't feel right, more importantly he was on a bed, with pink covers. He got up slowly, feeling off. He tried to reach to feel his face, he had no arms.

Dream took a moment, turning his head, seeing a grinning Techno. He tried tk speak, but all that came out was a blob sound. Techno only smiled more, "Hello, Dream." He grinned more, "or should I say, Dream blob?" Techno joked, moving to touch the little thing.

It was soft on the outside, but he could imagine the blob would be perfect around his cock, it was a literal fleshlight. Dream didn't know what to do, so he tried to run, but he failed.. "Ohhh.. you couldn't speedrun like this, you're so vulnerable.. I love this.. you're so small too~ you look.. like the perfect toy~" Techno smirked, grabbing the blobs round body, squishing him a bit, which made Dream tingly. He heard the sound of pants being unbuckled, and his little body squirmed, little blob noises released from him. Techno grinned more, taking his cock out, he held Dream on his back, so the blob could see everything, including that huge, throbbing cock.

The blob soon noticed the male putting him down, and pouring lube on his hand. He knew Dream wouldn't get too far, and he knew he could just catch Dream again. His cock twitched with anticipation, wanting to be touched.

Dream attempted to run again, but kept flopping. How vulnerable Dream was got him harder, he lubed up his cock, stroking it and groaning. He looked at Dream's size, it would be perfect around him. He grabbed Dream, moving his finger to below, slipping it in.

A little blob sound came out, making Techno only smile wider. He soon brought Dream down to his cock, who was just squirming and making blob sounds. The next thing the blob felt was something entering him. His whole blob body felt full, and Techno groaned. Techno started using Dream as his own personal fuck toy, the blob was perfect.

Dream kept letting blob sounds, as he was mercilessly thrusted on the cock of the other male. Techno groaned, leaning his head back, this is whaf he had been preparing for all day, being able to do this. He wanted to do this so badly, the relief was amazing. The little sounds Dream make only fueled him to move faster.

Techno's breathing only hitched more, slamming Dream down, quick. Dream was overwhelmed by pleasure now, not knowing how to react to this, he only continued to get fucked.

Techno looked down at the blob, "Dream~ you like this~? you little blob slut~ you're my new personal fuck toy~!" Techno purred, slamming Dream down. His breathing got heavier, until he was panting, and then slamming Dream on his cock, over and over, cumming deep into the blob, filling it up.

After a moment, Techno started up again, he really was going to fill Dream up. He started fucking the blob again, Dream making mire noises, he couldn't tell what was happening anymore, he just wanted more.

Techno cursed a bit, thrusting Dream on his cock faster, "agh..~ that feels amazing~" he leaned his head back, still thrusting Dream up and down, up and down. His cock was still hard, it had the need to keep fucking the life out of Dream. The blob kept making smol sounds, they sounded lewd, which was Techno's favorite part about it. "mmm..~ yeah...~" Techno kept going, about to cum. Once he did, the blob leaned up straight, making a loud lewd blob sound, which was tiny and adorable mostly. Techno filled the blob, taking it off his cock, he let some of his cum drip onto the blob, covering it, and smirking, "little cum dumpster.." he purred, laughing at Dream. Cum was seeping out of the blob, it meaning to come out. The blob laid there, not being able to move. Soon it's eyes closer, and it fell asleep.

Techno luckily cleaned up, including the blob. He even gave it a smol bath, where it was partially awake. Then Techno went off to bed with it.

In the morning, Dream was normal, with arms wrapped around him. He groaned, turning over to see Techno. One other thing he noticed was his mask was off. Right as Techno opened his eyes, Techno opened his eyes to the most beautiful thing, Dream turning flushed, "you're an idiot!" he said, covering his face, until he felt Techno bypass this, and kiss his neck, "No you're an idiot, Smiley."

-End-

end me  
what have I done  
Dream blob would be a good fleshlight though 😳


	5. Agreement.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream makes an agreement with the crazed Wilbur, who falls right into his trap, they say to always read things before you sign it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes.

3rd POV

The mad man entered the room, where a masked male sat on one side of a oak wood table. "Hello, Dream." Wilbur's red eyes looked at the other, Dream looking at Wilbur, "Why hello there, Wilbur." Dream smiled, as Wilbur sat down.

"So.. Wilbur Soot, I have called you so we can form an agreement.." Dream cupped his hands together, resting his chin on them. "Yes, yes... and what is this agreement?" Wilbur asked, "it involves the blowing up of L'Manberg." Dream fully got Wilbur's attention. He watched as the brunette grinned, "Is that so!?" He put his hands together too, leaning forward, chin also on his hands. The crazed man grinned, those red eyes gleaming. "Yes.. it is.." Dream grabbed a paper and slid it over to Wilbur, "You can read it all, the gist of it though is no matter what L'Manberg will blow up, whether your side wins or loses." Dream explained, Wilbur grabbed a pen and quickly signed it.

Dream was confused, "you.. you're not going to read it? you know you are supposed to read things before signing, right?" Dream asked, laughing a bit. His lips formed into a thin line as Wilbur laughed, Wilbur staring at him, a dead look in his eyes.. "Dream, I don't care! you think I care!? I could care less about anything right now.." Wilbur laughed.

"Wilbur, read the paper." Dream put his hands down on the table, leaning back and then putting his arms behind his head as support. Wilbur scanned through the paper with his eyes, slowly reading out, "Signing this paper means Wilbur Soot agrees to the destruction of L'Manberg, no matter which side wins or loses, and... he has to have sex with Dream.."

Wilbur read out the last line, going silent, the putting the paper down. He looked over at the masked male, who was smirking at the brunette. "Oh Dream.. you sneaky little..." Wilbur got up, going over to the male. Dream looked up at the tower that was infront of him, looking the other in the eyes.

Wilbur firmly grabbed Dream, easily lifting him up onto the table. Dream was startled by this, since Wilbur had literally just lifted him up like a ragdoll.. "You've always been a naughty boy, Dream.. you've always got into some sort of trouble.." Wilbur's voice sounded dead, but Wilbur laughed more when Dream tried to lean up, only to be pushed down.

The others wrists were pinned to the table, "I am going to have so much fun with you, Dreamie~" Wilbur grinned at Dream, Dream feeling his cheeks flush. This didn't go as Dream planned, Wilbur had all the control, and oh boy was it making Dream melt.

Wilbur got both of the others hands together, holding them with his one large hand. He opened his inventory and pulled a lead out, tying Dream's hands together. Wilbur then looked at Dream, "Oo~! let me see your pretty little face under that little mask of yours!" Wilbur cheered, Dream's eyes widening, "wAi-" he was cut off as the mask was ripped off, Wilbur tossing it.

Dream's beautiful green eyes were fully revealed, alongside his freckles that covers his cheeks, Wilbur couldn't deny how beautiful that face was. It had taken the insane male by surprised, grinning, "Bloody hell! Dream! you're breathtaking! you're absolutely GORGEOUS, you put Georgenotfound to shame~" Wilbur leaned down, his hands feeling Dream's face, admiring it.

Dream was flustered already, "N-not sure about that one, Wil-" he looked over at Wilbur, right into the others red eyes. Wilbur's eyes were crazed and lusty, Dream shuddering as he felt the hands of the other go down his body, under his hoodie and slowly up his sides. 

Dream flinched a bit, it tickled him somewhat. "Dream.. you have a very beautiful body.. I want to see more of it...! i want to see all of it, I want to feel all of it..." Wilbur was fucking insane, and Dream liked it, he loved it. After a few moments Dream grinned, "Then why don't you~? you can have it all~" Dream's eyes glistened, looking as Wilbur only got more crazed.

The 'you can have it' clicked in his head first and then he was busy undressing Dream hungrily. He turned Dream over, pressing Dream against the desk. His large hands grabbed a chunk of Dream's hair, pulling his head back. Dream squeaked a bit, the pain felt good he couldn't deny. "Oh Dream.. you masochistic whore~" Wilbur whispered, letting go of the others hair. Dream couldn't do anything, Wil had moved his tied hands down behind his back.

Wilbur started undressing, tossing his trench coat/+shirt, next his pants, then his beanie, and lastly his boxers. Wilbur leaned over, kissing up Dream's back slowly, making Dream shudder. His lips moved to Dream's shoulder, sinking his teeth down, and making Dream let out a soft moan, "Wilbur~" He undeniably felt his cock twitch, the pain was turning him on, just the way Wilbur treated him did.

Wilbur kept biting his skin, marking it, and making it bleed. Soft moans continued to come from Dream's mouth, making Wilbur's desire grow. The man reached over into his trenchcoat, grabbing lube in his pocket. It was always best to come prepared and Wilbur was saving the bottle for special occasions like this. He spread lube onto his fingers, proceeding to stretch Dream's hole with one.

The fingers soon duplicated into 2, then 3. Wilbur fucked Dream with his fingers, "How does that feel, Dream.. do you like that~?" Dream pressed his cheek against the table, moaning softly, "Yes~!" he moaned, grinding his hips backwards. "Do you want my cock, Dream?" Wilbur smirked, Dream nodding up and down weakly, "Yes, please~" He moaned, wanting to be filled so badly. This agreement idea was brilliant, he had gotten exactly what he wanted. 

Wilbur grabbed the lube bottle, lubing up his cock, and pressing it against Dream's semi-stretched hole. He didn't wait for a signal, he stuck it in, making Dream cry out and lean his head back. Wil grinned more, "Dream...~ holy shit..! you are tight even after I stretched you out~" Wilbur whispered into Dream's ear, nibbling at his ear lobe. Dream blushed madly, panting, "I'm tight, just for you~" he purred, Wilbur thrusting deeper at those words. "Good boy..~" he whispered to Dream, fucking him harder.

Wilbur gripped the other firmly, thrusting into Dream, reaching deeper inside. He fucked Dream hard against the table, making Dream's green eyes roll back as the others cock rubbed against his prostate. The Brown haired male got faster, picking up pace, and thrusting in rhythmic motions. He pulled out, only leaving the tip in, then pushed back in, hitting Dream right in the correct spot.

This made Dream go crazy, his legs shaking, his whole body quivering from the pleasure. The way Wilbur was fucking him made him feel amazing, he wanted more, he wanted to be filled. Wilbur groaned at the feeling, he could feel his own build up, Dream wrapped around him so well.

"ergh~ Dream..~ fuckin' 'ell.. you wrap around me so well..~" He whispered to the other, Dream not able to get any words out besides sweet noises of pure bliss. Wilbur sped his pace up, repeatedly slamming into the others prostate. After many thrusts, Dream was sent over the edge, cumming hard from it all. Wilbur grunted, thrusting a bit more, and cumming deep inside of Dream, making Dream moan louder, "W-WILBUR~!" he cried out, his tied hands grasping at air.

Wilbur let himself finish inside of Dream, then he pulled out. Dream was panting, his mind was cloudy from all of it. The red eyed male turned Dream over, looking at what he had done, eyes starting from Dream's face, down to his legs. Cum was dripping from the other, falling to the ground in drops.

"Ah, Dream, you look beautiful like this." Wilbur smiled at Dream, looking at the others lewd face, admiring it. He gathered his own clothes after, fixing his brown hair, then grabbing Dream's clothes and putting them on the table. He helped Dream up, untying the others hands, and then began to get the other together, helping Dream dress.

Wilbur sat Dream down, smiling at Dream, "See you later, green boy." Wilbur then left, leaving Dream to try and get his mind together. Dream groaned, grabbing his mask to slip it on his face. Dream stood up, super wobbly, but he took small steps. He got himself together enough to walk, so then he went on his way back home, just so he could relax..

The 16th would be a very interesting day. 

-The End-

lol the 16th really was interesting..

ow  
I've been working on this for a while, idk my motivation for writing has been a bit low- uh- I've been drawing a lot-  
lso happy thanksgiving, for a few of you thanksgiving might be a different date- but for me it's currently thanksgiving- 

ANYWAYS BYE NOW

also follow me I want to become infamous for smut plz plz plz


	6. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read this seriously

So- I now post the chapters individually- instead of just on this whole book.  
So just go through my profile and the individual bottom dream chapters will be there and all my other stories :)


	7. More chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is where you can access other chapters I posted if you reached this  
> or you can just go to my Wattpad, Bottom Dream oneshots, @SJ_CocaCrack  
> ill be updating this  
> Btw they are all bottom dream cause like all I write is dream as a bottom PAHAHA

Good Kitty~:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437726

How about we relieve some stress:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437189

Hey Shitass (Crack):  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325760

'Omeless Dream:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228857/chapters/69174504

The Missing Prince:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079049

My Knight:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727746

Those white eyes:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063337 

Glow squids:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019198 

MCMH but Dreamnoblade:  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986300


	8. discord server :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCORD SERVER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AYUP Discord server that I forgot to put here on ao3, closing in on 200 members.

Here's my discord server!   
It's a safe fun place to talk, different channels, everyone gets along.  
Any ships/etc are allowed except pnsfw ships and stuff :)

https://discord.gg/bfNMBUbBSW


End file.
